


Bird-Girl

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem I wrote about Max and flying. Moved from FanFiction, and then from Figment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird-Girl

Beautiful wings  
Give the power of flight  
Give freedom  
As long as you aren’t hunted

Though beautiful wings  
Make someone different  
Different enough to be hunted

I am  
A bird-girl


End file.
